La propυeѕтa
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: -Makoto Tachibana, acuestate conmigo./-Haru, ¿realmente sabe lo que me estas pidiendo? Y si me niego./-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por que te negarias?/Una propuesta. Un acuerdo. Un acosador. Y muchos, muchos problemas. Como acabaran el playboy de la universidad y el nadador más deseado y temido por todos./ Yaoi. MakoHaru.


_Notas al final_

_Declaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría._

_Advertencias: **Capitulo corto.**_

_**Yaoi.**_

_**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**_

_**Faltas de ortografía.**_

_**Abstente de matar a la autora.**_

* * *

><p><em>Lumus<em>

* * *

><p>La propυeѕтa<p>

Haruka miro a su alrededor antes de seguir avanzando por el pasillo de la residencia de dormitorios de su universidad, era media noche y una parte de él, su conciencia probablemente, rezaba para que el velador del edificio lo descubriera fuera de la cama y lo mandara a su habitación, antes de que llegara a su destino y realizara la mayor locura, y probablemente estupidez, de su vida.

Pero por suerte (y desgracia) el velador se encontraba cómodamente dormido en su oficina, soñando con una hermosa maestra de literatura en atrevidos trajes de baño.

Haru siguió su camino rápidamente antes de que el valor que tanto tiempo le había costado reunir lo abandonara de un momento a otro. Dejo su edificio atrás, paso uno de largo y finalmente llego a su destino, el complejo de habitaciones destinado a aquellos mejor acomodados económicamente.

Tomo una bocanada de aire e ingreso por la salida de emergencia, había corrido con demasiada suerte hasta el momento y había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para que un guardia de seguridad, que si cumplía su trabajo, lo mandara de regreso a su habitación. Al ingresar divisó las escaleras de emergencia a su derecha y comenzó a ascender por ellas, su meta era el cuarto piso, habitación número 13. La habitación más famosa de todo el campus.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino, una puerta color verde era lo único que lo detenía de hacer la mayor locura de su vida. Ya había recorrido bastante, pero aun podía cambiar de opinión y nadie sabría el plan que estaba a punto de realizar. Echarse para atrás aún era una buena opción… ¡No! Estaba harto de su aburrida y monótona vida, le había costado meses auto-convencerse de esto y ahora finalmente lo iba hacer, así que antes de que otro pensamiento de cobardía se colara en su mente, toco la puerta, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

— ¡Ya te dije Kissumi que no hay nada entre nosotros! — gritó una voz furiosa, pero no por eso menos suave como el terciopelo, antes de abrir la puerta bruscamente. Y ¡Oh sorpresa! Por nada del mundo aquel guapísimo moreno de ojos azules podría ser el insoportable de Kissumi, el famoso exnovio y mayor acosador de Tachibana Makoto, dueño de aquella habitación y por ende, dueño de aquella puerta verde.

Haruka se quedó mudo en cuando vio a Makoto frente a él. No pudo evitarlo y se lo comenzó a comer con los ojos, de los pies a la cabeza Makoto era guapísimo, parecía que había sido esculpido por el mismísimo Antonio Canova, con ese cuerpo definido y musculoso, especialmente esa espalda que le dieron ganas de arañar por debajo de esa playera naranja que estaba utilizando, pero cuando llego a su cara fue un milagro que la boca de Haruka no cayera hasta el suelo y comenzara a babear. Eso señores era practica y autocontrol que había estado platicando cada vez que veía al castaño a lo lejos, aunque realmente nunca lo había visto a tan corta distancia.

Y cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron, una electricidad que nunca habían sentido les recorrió el cuerpo, ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo paso antes de que el castaño reaccionara y apartara la vista, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y un sentimiento de confusión expandiéndose en su interior.

Haruka por su parte estaba dándose una infinidad de cachetadas mentales por haber ido ahí y tocar esa puerta. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota! ¡Merecía morir ahogado en su próxima competencia!

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — preguntó amablemente el castaño, con una voz suave y tranquila, pues algo le decía que el de hermosos orbes azules estaba teniendo una pelea interior.

Haruka volvió a levantar su mirada y antes de que lo que le quedaba de valor abandonara su cuerpo, hablo:

—Tachibana Makoto, acuéstate conmigo.

El corazón de ambos se detuvo un segundo para luego empezar a latir desenfrenadamente.

* * *

><p><em>Nox<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yo sé que algunas querrán matarme por desaparecer meses, pero tengo una muuuy buena excusa. <em>

_¡Me plagiaron! Al ingles. Y es un show arreglar eso saben! Y cuando finalmente estuvo arreglado solo pensé: **¿Para que seguir?**_

_Estaba muy desepcionada y enojada, pero luego mi novio me hizo leer sus comentarios y una amiga me motivo, y bueno, aqui me tienen de nuevo, con más ideas que antes, sigo un poco desconfiada, pero se que ustedes, las lectoras, no tienen la culpa :3_

_Así que aqui tinen el comienzo de un nuevo fic. Ya se como acabaran los otros dos, así que pronto habrá actualizaciones _

_ de todo! y más porque estoy de vacaciones!_

_Ojala aun me queden lectoras!_

_Y bueno, me gustaria estar en contacto con ustedes! ojala se pueda!_

_Muchos besos!_

_Pd: este fic promete muuuucho lemmon! agarrense bien!_

_Atte: LaLa-chan! (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)_

_'you can вreaĸ мy **ѕoυl,** __taĸe мy lιғe **away, **__вeat **мe,** нυrt **мe,** ĸιll **мe**__**...** вυт ғor tнe love oғ **god**, don'т toυcн **нer' ( )**_


End file.
